A black belt costs $$18$, which is $9$ times as much as a green watch costs. How much does the green watch cost?
Answer: The cost of the black belt is a multiple of the cost of the green watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$18 \div 9$ $$18 \div 9 = $2$ A green watch costs $$2$.